criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jolts Before Books
Jolts Before Books is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-fifth of the game. It is the first one that takes place at Sacred Heart University in New Cresthill. Plot Upon discovering that Frederic Spades distracted the team to allow the Vis to be synthesized to be marketed, the team decided to go to Sacred Heart University to stop the creation and future distribution of the drug. As soon as they arrived, they heard a loud sound, which turned out to be a speaker falling on Draad Fountain, where SHU's student governor, Phoenix Peterson, was lying dead. Priscilla and Xavier revealed that Phoenix was kicked into the fountain before the speaker was pushed towards it, electrocuting and killing him almost immediately. They questioned candidate for student governor of SHUntegrate Alastair Foss, candidate for student governor of STUN Torsten Stirling, and Sacred Heart University Dean Natasha Foley. Soon after, Evan got soaked by the swim team of SHU after they returned victorious from a championship so, he started chasing those who had thrown him pomegranate juice. After an arduous pursuit, student governor Steve Mello asked Evan to stop, promising that he would deal with the swim team and revealing that Phoenix wanted to change the election debate to a rap battle between the five candidates before suspecting first-year student Caroline Huang. They also discovered that Phoenix hated the cheerful personality of Alastair, considering him a clown who would collapse at the slightest error, as well as discovering that Torsten tried to ally with Phoenix to win a vacancy despite belonging to different parties. Then, Rogelio informed the duo about a fight between SHUntegrate and STUN where both were blaming each other for the murder. Just before Torsten could punch Steve, Evan stopped him. Along with Natasha's help, both parties promised to return to their houses allowing the investigation to proceed. Due to a CCTV recording, the team learned that Phoenix committed a carnal act within the student government office, infuriating Natasha but not enough to expel him because his ideas benefited her image and pushing Steve to publish the video since he wanted Sacred Heart to know their governor's true nature. They also discovered that Caroline was expecting a baby from Phoenix but the latter didn't want to take responsibility for his acts. Finally, they arrested Caroline for the crime. Caroline tried to victimize herself until she crumbled because of the pressure, confessing that she killed Phoenix to save her baby even though she didn't want to be such a young mother. Caroline's principles wouldn't let her kill someone who wasn't responsible for her mistakes and those of Phoenix, however, he didn't think like her, making it clear that he wouldn't be responsible for the newborn unless she had an abortion. Regretting being one more name on Phoenix's list, Caroline decided to give him his own medicine. After finding out that Phoenix would be in charge of putting a DJ stand next to Draad Fountain, Caroline pushed him to the fountain and, while he was recovering, she stripped the speaker wires and pushed it to the governor's side, electrocuting him. In court, Judge Fraire sentenced her to five years in prison, pledging to find a family for her baby when she was born. Post-trial, Xavier told the team that they should start worrying about Vis consumption, revealing that Phoenix confessed to one of his companions in the recording that he was experimenting with something better than any known pleasure. Watching the recording again with Norbert, both of them recognized male entertainer Hyun Park as one of Phoenix's lovers. When asked about it, Hyun refused to talk about Phoenix's secrets, however, he would consider it if Evan accepted a date with him or, if the team made his attire for his presentation at night. Refusing to go out with Hyun, Evan and Nicholas made the attire for the entertainer who, in gratitude, revealed that Phoenix had an addiction with some bizarre cookies. Meanwhile, Charlotte asked the player for help as she received a text message asking her to go to SHUntegrate House to receive a special surprise. Faced with the possibility of Frederic or one of his own planning a trap, Mona and the player accompanied her, finding a porcelain doll with an unknown device inside. The device transmitted a message in Morse code which said that Vosego had left him a gift from the promised land. After finding a plane ticket inside a dibbi from India, Charlotte discovered that her boyfriend, fashion vlogger Devin Lutcavage, had just arrived in New Cresthill, leading her to introduce him to the player and share a special moment together after months. Upon knowing that there was a possibility of Vis already being distributed, the team focused on discovering if there were other consumers among SHU's students. Just then, Mitchell Hereward sent Mona a text message which mentioned that a luau was coming soon in the following week organized by STUN House, where people would experiment the best pleasure on Earth. Distrusting Torsten for almost attacking Steve, Chief Galdwey decided that Rogelio and the player would sneak into the luau to check if STUN was associated with the Vis production. Summary Victim *'Phoenix Peterson' (found electrocuted at Draad Fountain) Murder Weapon *'Electrocution' Killer *'Caroline Huang' Suspects :: Alastair Foss :: SHUntegrate Candidate Profile: *The suspect drinks cinnamargaritas *The suspect practices oil painting *The suspect has a cold Appearance: *The suspect uses hairpins :: Torsten Stirling :: STUN Candidate Profile: *The suspect drinks cinnamargaritas Appearance: *The suspect has dark circles :: Natasha Foley :: Sacred Heart University Dean Profile: *The suspect practices oil painting *The suspect has a cold Appearance: *The suspect uses hair pins :: Steve Mello :: Student Governor Profile: *The suspect drinks cinnamargaritas *The suspect practices oil paintings *The suspect has a cold Appearance: *The suspect has dark circles :: Caroline Huang :: First-Year Student Profile: *The suspect drinks cinnamargaritas *The suspect practices oil painting *The suspect has a cold Appearance: *The suspect uses hairpins *The suspect has dark circles Quasi-Suspects :: Hyun Park :: Male Entertainer :: Charlotte Woods :: Profiler :: Devin Lutcavage :: Fashion Vlogger Killer's Profile *The killer drinks cinnamargaritas *The killer practices oil painting *The killer has a cold *The killer uses hairpins *The killer's has dark circles Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Draad Fountain. (Clues: Victim's Body, Speaker, Pieces of Cloth) *Examine Pieces of Cloth. (Result: Candidate T-shirt; New Suspect: Alastair Foss) *Ask Alastair Foss if he knew the victim. (New Crime Scene: SHUntegrate House) *Investigate SHUntegrate House. (Clues: Beer Bucket, Mail Sorter) *Examine Beer Bucket. (Result: Clay Fragments) *Examine Clay Fragments. (Result: Skunk Statue; New Suspect: Torsten Stirling) *Talk to Torsten Stirling about his harsh criticisms of the victim's period of government. *Examine Mail Sorter. (Result: Academic Administration Letter) *Examine Academic Administration Letter. (Result: Dean's Stamp; New Suspect: Natasha Foley) *Inform Natasha Foley of the murder of one of the student governors. *Examine Speaker. (Result: Orange Substance) *Analyze Orange Substance. (05:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices oil painting) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks cinnamargaritas) *Move on to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Steve Mello what Phoenix was doing at the crime scene. (Attribute: Steve drinks cinnamargaritas; New Crime Scene: Student Government Office) *Investigate Student Government Office. (Clues: Chest of Drawers, Encyclopedia) *Examine Chest of Drawers. (Result: Anthropology Essay) *Examine Anthropology Essay. (New Suspect: Caroline Huang) *Speak to Caroline Huang about her private classes with the victim. (Profile updated: Caroline practices oil painting) *Examine Encyclopedia. (Result: Wire Stripper) *Analyze Wire Stripper. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cold; New Crime Scene: Spitting Fish Statue) *Investigate Spitting Fish Statue. (Clues: Recycling Bin, Champagne Bottle) *Examine Recycling Bin. (Result: Clown Shoes) *Question Alastair Foss about Phoenix's hatred of his candidacy. (Profile updated: Alastair drinks cinnamargaritas and has a cold) *Examine Champagne Bottle. (Result: Encrypted Message) *Analyze Encrypted Message. (04:00:00) *Confront Torsten Stirling about his attempt to ally with the victim to win a vacancy in the elections. (Profiles updated: Alastair practices oil painting; Torsten drinks cinnamargaritas) *Move on to Chapter 3! (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Empty Desk. (Clues: Locked CCTV, Electronics Organizer) *Examine Locked CCTV. (Result: CCTV Footage) *Analyze CCTV Footage. (09:00:00) *Question Natasha Foley why she didn't expel Phoenix after the incident in the office. *Confront Steve Mello about uploading Phoenix's incident on social media. *Examine Electronics Organizer. (Result: Pregnancy Test) *Ask Caroline Huang what Phoenix planned about their pregnancy. *Investigate Beer Pong Table. (Clue: Laundry Basket, Metal Pieces) *Examine Laundry Basket. (Result: Martini Glass) *Analyze Martini Glass. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hairpins) *Examine Metal Pieces. (Result: Victim's Badge) *Analyze Victim's Badge. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has dark circles) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Vis, Books and Rock 'n' Roll (1/6)! (No stars) Vis, Books and Rock 'n' Roll (1/6) *Ask Hyun Park about the possible consumption of Vis by Phoenix. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Empty Desk. (Clue: Victim's Gym Bag) *Examine Victim's Gym Bag. (Result: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Fashion Sketch) *Analyze Fashion Sketch. (05:00:00) *Give Hyun Park his attire for his presentation at night. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Beer Pong Table. (Clue: Porcelain Doll) *Examine Porcelain Doll. (Result: Unknown Device) *Analyze Unknown Device. (05:00:00) *Investigate Draad Fountain. (Clue: Suitcase) *Examine Suitcase. (Result: India Dibbi) *Examine India Dibbi. (Result: Plane Ticket) *Join Charlotte Woods to meet her boyfriend. (Reward: Oversized Sweater) *Move onto the next case! (No stars) Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Sacred Heart University